Craving
by ZL
Summary: Atobe can sometimes be a possesive person. Bekami paring.


Title: Craving

Warnings: PG 13 (Some swearing and mature thems)

Paring: AtobeXKamio (Hinting of other Hyoutei parings)

Disclaimer: POT does not belong to me. I just borrow the characters.

ZL's note: Thanks fo all those who reviewed and I'm really glad that I finally managed to write this out after my lost of muse, so well, here it goes:

Once Atobe shut the door, he pounced on Kamio hard, and they both landed on Atobe's bed with a soft thump.

"Atobe, wait!" Kamio yelled as Atobe started kissing his face and started nibbling on his neck with his teeth.

"I can't, I've been thinking of you all day and I have enough of seeing Oshitari and Gakuto snuggling on each other and Shishido trying to corner Ootori all the time in the locker room," Atobe said in between kisses.

Kamio smirked slightly but it was soon gone as he felt Atobe trying to take out his shirt and kissing him at the abdomen. He then gasped when he felt Atobe's tongue licking around his lower abdomen area. He felt Atobe's smirk against his skin and blushed slightly when Atobe crawled up and whispered to his ear, "I know you been thinking about me too Akira, most likely in bed as well."

"Shut up," Kamio muttered as Atobe chuckled loudly.

Atobe studied Kamio's face and wondered whether he should tell Kamio he told Oshitari that he was dating him which probably would spread around the whole of Hyoutei just to embarrass him further.

"Guess what happened today?" Atobe asked Kamio innocently.

Kamio gulped; somehow, he didn't like this as he knew whatever Atobe was going to say wasn't going to be good. "Hmm, you get an A for your math quiz?" he asked and Atobe took his mouth almost right away.

"Really Kamio, if you want to act dumb just ask what happened today," Atobe said with a smirk.

"Find, what happened today?" Kamio asked bluntly.

"Saa, now that's better. Hmm, let's see, it sort of slipped from my mouth but I told Oshitari that I'm seeing-,"

"You what!" Kamio yelled loudly.

Atobe flinched. He had expected Kamio to yell but certainly not this loud. He quickly put a hand over Kamio's mouth to cover it to prevent him from yelling any further.

"Shush! Do you seriously want the whole world to know or something?" Atobe said.

"You needn't tell that friend of yours, you know. I'll bet by tomorrow your whole school will know that you're dating me," Kamio said.

"Oh? You don't want people to know that you're dating Ore-sama? How unkind," Atobe said sarcastically.

Kamio wanted to say more but before he could do that, Atobe shoved his tongue into Kamio's mouth and for awhile the whole room was silent as Atobe stroked Kamio's own tongue and then licked his teeth. Kamio's own tongue battled with Atobe and they only stopped when neither could breathe any more.

"You were saying?" Atobe asked breathlessly and amusedly as he looked at Kamio who was breathing just as hard and whose cheeks were slightly red.

"You still needn't tell him you know," Kamio muttered softly and 'ouch' was the next thing he said as Atobe bit him on his neck to mark a love bite.

"Stop biting," Kamio said gritting his teeth and tried to push Atobe away.

"Why should I? You're now under me, my Kamio and I won't move away until you apologize for saying that you don't want people to know that you're dating me and admit that you crave for me everyday," Atobe said while putting more weight on top of Kamio's body.

"I never said that I didn't want people to know we're dating I just said that-oh!" Kamio fell silent while Atobe smirked.

"I guess I did but what the hell? Why should I say that I crave for you everyday! I don't, and don't flatter yourself you egoistic bastard," Kamio said hotly.

"Oh? You don't?" Atobe asked with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes…" Kamio said looking away averting his eyes from Atobe's who was staring at him intently.

"Hmm, interesting," Atobe said and Kamio regretted his words as soon as Atobe lifted up his shirt.

"Stop it-," Kamio started laughing and kept on asking Atobe to stop what he was doing at the same time as Atobe's tongue played around his abdominal area and at his sensitive spots which tickled him.

"Aren't you going to say it then?" Atobe asked obviously very smug at Kamio's reaction.

"No way…Holy shit, okay, fine. I'll say it," Kamio said unable to take anymore of Atobe tongue around his body.

"Really," Atobe said finally stopping and looked at Kamio.

"Alright I say it. I have a craving for you, I think of you in my bed and for goodness sake even in my dreams! Are you happy now egoistic bastard?" Kamio said his face all hot and red.

Atobe smirked. "Yes, I am," and started tickling around Kamio's body again despite Kamio's protests and curses.

Owari


End file.
